Cienderellon
by CassGoto
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando too lo que amas está en peligro? ¿Qué harías para salvarlo? Rin llego al punto de tratar de matar a un principe demonio, lamentablemente el amor surgió entre los dos, 8me di cuenta que casi no hay fics de esta pareja asi que) Fem!Rin x Amaimon
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, se nota que no me cansó de publicar verdad? Bueno aquí otra historia.**

**Ao no Exorcist no me pertenece**

Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?.

-Pero te advierto, tienes que hacerlo antes de la media noche, el príncipe Amaimon morirá de todas maneras, la única diferencia es que si tu no lo haces, nosotros mataremos a los niños del orfanato.- dijo el hombre

Había que escoger, o arriesgarse a perder la vida ella o que se perdiera la de las personas que más amaba

-Entonces ¿Qué dice Okumura Rin?.- preguntó el hombre frente a ella.

-D-De acuerdo.- dijo Rin

Rin era una linda demonio de cabello azul marino que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran dos zafiros, su piel era tan blanca como una perla, no era demasiado alta, era delgada y tenía un cuerpo de acuerdo a su edad, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y sus colmillos largos, era increíblemente bella, tenía una característica especial, tenía los factores de un demonio de la realeza, la diferencia es que ella no pertenecía a la alta sociedad.

Sus modales demoniacos no eran los mejores, no se molestaba en esconder su corazón, que era resguardado en una espada demoníaca llamada la komaken o Kurikara, que al ser desenfundada se incendiaba en llamas azules al igual que en su portadora, otra de las razones por las que la gente pensaba que descendía de Satanás, pero no ella era hija, según le dijeron, de una pareja de campesinos, su cola tampoco la escondía, era como un gato, no mostraba frialdad a los humanos al contrario cuando uno se perdía en el infierno o en la misma vida, era ella quien acudía a ayudarlos, también se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, esa chica era una total maleducada.

Pero en cuanto a sus habilidades, si alguien quería matar a un ministro infernal, o a alguien imposible de tocar, acudían a ella con desesperación, era capaz de entrar al Vaticano sin ser descubierta por el Gregory, por lo general se disfrazaba de chico estudiante de la academia de la Verdadera Cruz, era totalmente capaz de esconder su poder, era la perfecta asesina para el asesinate del rey de la Tierra; Amaimon, el tercer príncipe demonio.

Pero ¿Por qué razón? No lo sabía, pero ella nunca mataba sin razón, y ahora solo porque unos tipos quieren planear un volcot acuden al orfanato buscándola y amenazandolé de quitarle su vida, su vida era lo que menos le importaba, para ella la vida eran las personas que habitaban en aquel orfanato, y pensar que por negarse todas ellas serían asesinadas, por un simple capricho suyo.

-No me será posible, pues no tengo un vestido elegante y mucho menos una invitación.- dijo Rin la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente

-Por eso no te preocupes los huérfanos de este orfanato han sido invitados todos solo porque aquí esta una de los tesoros de Gehena ¿y quién crees que es ese tesoro? Exactamente tú.-dijo el hombre

-Sigo sin tener como ir.- dijo Rin

-Por eso no te preocupes ya hemos preparado todo.- dijo el Hombre

Y ahora sí, Rin no tenía más excusas, si no lo hacía todo se iría al caño.

-De acuerdo.- fue su último susurro

Ante eso el hombre sonrió complacido, le dio una caja y se fue de ahí, ya era de noche por lo cual las cuidadoras y los demás niños del orfanato dormían tranquilamente, pero Rin simplemente no pudo conciliar el sueño, así que salió al patio, había mucho viento, hasta que su broche de cabello se le fue arrancado para ser llevado por el viento, disfrutaba de su última noche, sabía que moriría, mañana al si conseguía asesinar al príncipe, la mandarían a la orca, si no la manarían por intento de asesinato o más fácil el príncipe la mataría por defensa personal.

Se sacó esas ideas de la cabeza, ella debía vivir, decidió ir a dormir, si quería sobrevivir al día siguiente tendría que tener energías.

En el castillo

El tercer príncipe demonio miraba hacía la ventana molesto, ¿Por qué su padre había tenido que invitar a unos huérfano?, el aire le daba en la cara como si le contará de una mala noticia, cerró los ojos para disfrutar del aire; grave error algo azotó contra su mejilla a lo cual descubrió que era un prendedor con un pequeño zafiro incrustado, observó que no era cualquier zafiro, si no uno que cargaba con los recuerdos de la persona que lo usaba, decidió mirar para saber quién era tan idiota como dejar sus recuerdos por cualquier lugar.

Después de ver los recuerdos

Se sorprendió de que está vez para matarlo enviarían a una chica, que se notaba no tendría más de 16 años, aunque al parecer era una asesina a sueldo, serial y perfecta.

Ya quería que fuese mañana odiaba la idea de los huérfanos, pero por otro lado le emocionaba la idea de conocer a aquella chica, tal vez la reconocería o tal vez no, pero lo que no entendía es porque los demonios se habían unido con el Vaticano para exterminar a los príncipes demonios, si bien se sabía que uno solo de ellos podía destruir un continente entero.

Bueno solo quería que todo esto acabará aquí, adémas recordó que tenía que ir a recoger a su hermano mayor a las afueras de Gehena, pues acababa de llegar de Asia, a su hermano lo más probable es que también le llamará la atención el tema, asi que guaro el prendedor debajo de su almohada ¿Por qué tenía que compartir la diversión.

**Ok hasta aquí llega, prometo que trataré de actualizar pronto ¿va? Bueno hay voy yo de pedinche.**

**Bueno verán tengo un hermano mayor que le encanta grabarse con sus amigos diciendo tonterías de temas en particular, asi como yo amo escribir el ama hacer videos, sin embargo mi madre es una persona a la que no le gusta perder, por lo tanto si no consigue más subscriptores no lo dejará continuar con esto.**

**Los que tengan hermanos sabrán que se siente no poder verlos felices.**

**Los que tengan cuenta en Youtube porfa suscríbanse a Edmalui, este es un favor que yo le pido.**

**Bueno los dejo.**

**Sayonara minna-san.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konbawa hermosas gente que está leyendo esto, gracias por el review, y bueno aquí estála conti. y a si decidí meterle más rollo antes del baile.**

**Nota: Ao no exorcist no me pertenece**

El primer principe demonioo de Gehena caminaba discutiendo junto a su padre, el dios y rey de Gehena por los pasillos del castillp, ¿De que tratab esta disputa?, fácil, Stán dios y rey de Gehena había decretado el primero de sus hijos que se casrá con su hija bastarda (1) se convertiria en el nuevo rey o reina en el caso de Katherine de Gehena.

-Está bien, pero en tu decreto dijiste _con mi hija bastarda_ ¿Acaso eso es cierto?.- preguntó el principe.

El principe parecía ser un hombre de unos 35 años, aunque en realidad era un demonio con más de 900 años, usaba, camisa, chaleco, shorts y capa blancos, mallas morados con rosa y botines morados, tenía el cabello morado con dos tonalidades y un gracioso riso en la parte superior de su cabeza, sus ojos eran esmeraldas, portaba en sus manos un sombrero de copa blanco con franja morada y rosa, tez blanca yn una chistosa barba.

Satán era un hombre que aparentaba los 45 años, pero en realidad era un demonio con todos los años de la Tierra, su ropa era totalmente negra, cabello blanco, ojos zafiros, tez blanca.

Ambos se dirijian a una sala donde se encontraban los demás principes demonios quienes tenían la misma duda, excepto Amaimon. quien se habia ido antes de que el rey pudiese terminar de hablar, al entrar al aula vieron una escena totalmente anormal, Dantalion peleaba con William por una bolsa de frituras traidas de Assiah, Kenneth y Twin jugaban video juegos, Merlia y Aleria peleaban por quien tenia el mejor vestido, y decimos totalmente anormal porque sus hermanos JAMÁS convivian entre ellos, bueno excepto el y Amaimon ó Katherine y Kenneth quienes parecían chicles por ser gemelos, los únicos normales en la sala, se podría decir, eran Amaimon, quien se encontraba recargado en el margen de la ventana y arriba de esta, y Katherine quien se encontraba tirada en el piso boca arriba lejos de todo el escanadalo. Aunque sabía como podía ser esto posible, ´porque siendo sinceros no es fácil enterarte de la nopche a la mañana de que una de tus hermanitas es una bastarda. Solo tenían tres opciones, Merlia, Aleria o la mismisima Katherine, al notar la presencia de Satán se pusieron de pie menos los gemelos, quienes eran consentidos por ser los menores de ellos y Amaimon a quien le dio flojera.

-Satán podrías explicarnos es de la bastarda.- dijo Dantalion

-Bien, tomen asiento.- dijo Satán

En la habitación había una mesa con 10 silla, 2 de cabecera, 4 a un lado y 4 al otro, sentandosé Satán en la primera cabecera, Mephisto, Amaimon, Dantalion y William de un lado, Melia, Armelia, Katherine y Kenneth del otro dejando la segunda cabera vacía

-Primero que nada quien es.- exigio saber William

-Yo creo que es Katherine.- dijo Aleria

-¿Katherine?.- pregunto William

-Si es obvio es la menor.- dijo Aleria

-Como sabes que no eres tu, estupida perra.- dijo Kenneth con veneno en la voz, andie le decía bastarda a su hermanita.

-Si ella fuese ella y Kenneth no serían considerados el mismo principe, aunque se cuenten como septima y octavo.

-Oya OPya parece que todos quieren más a Katherine que a ti Aleria.

-Es mas que obvio, mi hermana no es dulce, pero es alguien importante, es amable aunque no lo paresca, es fuerte y Aleria es una engrída, maldita y mejor no remino.- dijo Kenneth

-Callen, ya nos desviamos del tema principal.- dijo Amaimon

-Asi ¿entonces ¿quién es la bastarda?.- pregunto Kenneth

-No la conocen, pero aquí hay una foto.- dijo Satán

Instantaneamente les pasó una foto a todos y los ojos de los gemelos y Amaimon se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Mm ¿Que pasa?¿La conocen?.- preguntó Satán

-Cuando necesitamos algo del Vaticano quien crees que se infiltra.- dijeron al unisono los gemelos.

Dantalion, William, Mephisto, Aleria y Melia no podría creer que una chica tan dulce fuese su espia.

-¿Y tu Amaimon?.- pregunto Satán

-Cuando viaje al pueblo se cayo dentro de una fuente.- dijo mintiendo obviamente

-Bueno volviendo con los gemelos, deben mandarla a una mision, debemos verla.- dijo Dantalion con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-No tenemos misiones disponibles.- dijo Katherine

-Además ¿Pdre estarás de acuerdo'.- preguntó Kenneth

-Sería una gran oportunidad, y si hay una misión, Mephistop si no me equivocó en tu escuela hay un nuevo grupo de exorcistas ¿no es cierto?.- el aludido asintió.- mandela a hacer un reporte detallado de ellos, Mephisto tu te encargarás de que tus hermanos puedan cruzar

-Si padre.- contestaron al unisono.- aunque ella ya es parte de ese equipo

-¿Que?.- ´preguntó Satán

-Cuando tiene que sacarle cosas al Vaticanon debe ser parte de el o no dirán nada.- dijo Katherine

**Konbawa, ¿les gusto el cap? espero si, bueno nos vemos en el proximo cap.**


End file.
